Always the Tone of Surprise
by accioweasleys4
Summary: Just a little missing moment where Hermione and Ron finally become an official couple after Fred dies.


**A/N: This fic completely goes against my OTP Fremione, and the fact that Fred usually lives in most of my stories. I had writer's block yet again so I wrote this in hopes of curing it. It was for the Missing Moments competition in HPFC and probably a few others. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does.**

Hermione watched as the Weasley's realized that their lives had suddenly been turned upside down. She wanted to stand afar to allow them their privacy because the moment seemed too intimate, even for her. Her heart broke when George rushed to Ron and hugged him with tears in his eyes. She looked away when Ron had knelt on the floor beside his deceased brother.

She wished they didn't have to go through this pain. Fred didn't deserve to die…. George didn't deserve to lose his twin, his other half. Hermione couldn't imagine how he was going to survive this loss. She was actually going to miss Fred and his smiles and jokes. He really wasn't that bad.

Now she regretted trying to cause trouble during their mischief back in their Hogwarts days. They were only trying to make the world a brighter place as well. A tear rolled down her cheek and she didn't realize that Mrs. Weasley had walked over to her with a small, sad smile.

"I'm so…sorry," Hermione managed to say as Mrs. Weasley embraced her. "I never wanted something like this to happen to the twins. Or anybody else in your family either."

"Thank you, dear. That means a lot." Mrs. Weasley ran a hand through her hair, and Hermione looked around the room.

"Where's Ron?" she asked suddenly, not seeing him in there at all.

"I'm not sure, he was just talking to Percy and George… could you go find him for me please?"

Hermione pulled herself away from Mrs. Weasley's arms and nodded.

She exited the Great Hall, though she didn't have to look very far for him. He was sitting on the staircase with his hands covering his face. Her heart fell again and she slowly approached him.

Hermione slipped an arm through his and Ron looked up when she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I had to get out of there," Ron murmured, shaking his head. "There was too much death in that room… and I couldn't look at his face anymore. Why did it have to be him?"

"I don't know," Hermione said softly, wishing there was something she could do or say to make this better for him.

"How's George going to live without his other half? They were twins…I wish…." Ron swallowed as he looked down at the floor. "I wish it would've been me so he doesn't have to suffer through that pain."

Hermione's eyes widened as she shook her head. "Don't say that! I'm sure George wouldn't want that to be you either…I wouldn't want it to be you."

"He wouldn't notice if it was me though," Ron said, still sounding far away again.

"They would! They're your brothers too. Just because they pick on you a lot doesn't mean they don't love you!"

The intensity of her voice must've brought him back to her because he looked up at her again. "I'm sorry, Hermione. I don't really want to die. I just wish I could take George's pain away." He paused as he ran a hand through her hair. "Distract me, even if it's just for a minute," he finished finally.

Hermione swallowed nervously and quickly tried to figure out what she could say that would distract him. Her thoughts suddenly went back to their kiss they shared earlier. They hadn't spoken about it yet, and now seemed like a good time.

"I want to be your girlfriend…officially," she said finally. She wasn't usually blunt like that, but now seemed like a good time to reveal the truth.

Ron's eyes shot up in surprise and he turned his head quickly to look at her. "R…really? You… you want to be my…my girlfriend?" He sounded awestruck over this fact. "That's a distraction," he murmured in surprise.

Hermione smiled at him. "Always the tone of surprise," she said gently. "But yes… I want to be your girlfriend."

Ron stared at her for another moment before he leaned in to kiss her gently.

"Was that a yes?" Hermione teased after she pulled away.

"You're joking, right? That was definitely a yes…I want to be your boyfriend too."

Hermione smiled and rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his hand into hers. "When all this is over we'll go on a proper date," Ron murmured, placing a kiss on her forehead. They stood up when Harry quickly approached them and Hermione walked over to him.

 **A/N: As usual I never know how to end stories...The end!**


End file.
